


Rest

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Day 19, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have finally reached their hotel room.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Kudos: 35





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Setting his suitcase down, Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief in the hotel room. “We’re finally here!”

“That trip was ridiculous,” Victor murmurs, unusually subdued. “I’m never using that airline again.”

“Good.” Walking over to one of the beds, Yuuri flops down on it. “I just want to sleep for the next week. I’m glad we have two weeks before we need to do anything important.”

“Same.” Victor flops down on the other bed. “I’d love to sleep, but…”

Yuuri sits up. “You’re too wound up?”

He nods. “I don’t even know why!” He whines.

He chuckles. “Come here.”

Scrambling to his feet, Victor walks over to the bed Yuuri is on and sits. “What are we going to do?”

“Sit against the headboard. I’m too tired to do much, so I figure we can just give each other a handjob and then rest.”

He nods. “Okay.” He scoots up against the headboard and leans against it. 

Yuuri crawls on top of him, straddling his lap, and pushes his pants down enough so he can pull his dick out. Victor does the same, but with a little bit of difficulty. Connecting their lips, Yuuri wraps his hand around Victor’s length and starts stroking it. Victor does the same while coaxing Yuuri’s lips open. Deepening the kiss, Yuuri can feel Victor’s cock harden under his hands. He knows he’s the same way. Their breathing starts to turn heavy as they become more and more turned on.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Victor throws his head back against the headboard and groans. “Your hands feel so nice!”

“V-Victor!” He whimpers, hips bucking slightly. “More, please!”

Picking up the pace, Victor leans forward and starts mouthing at Yuuri’s neck. “You’re doing so well, Darling.” He swipes his thumb over Yuuri’s slit, groaning at he returns the favor. “I’m so close, Darling. Just a little bit more.”

Yuuri’s groans rise in volume as he gets closer to his orgasm. Victor knows he’s nearing the end as well.

Victor bites down on one of Yuuri’s sensitive spots on his neck, making him stiffen and cry out in surprise as he cums. Victor follows suit and cums as well, as Yuuri’s nails had grazed the sensitive underside of his cock.

They slump against each other, taking a moment to catch their breath. Once they do, Victor grabs some tissues from the nightstand and cleans them up. Then, they strip down to their boxers and climb under the covers. 

“I’m not setting an alarm,” Yuuri mumbles as he cuddles close to Victor.

“Good. We’ll wake up when we wake up,” he replies, wrapping his arm around his fiance. 

“Sounds perfect,” he replies, half asleep.

Victor presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “Rest well, Darling.”


End file.
